wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Kasshu
Misaki Kasshu (美咲カッシュ) Also known as Mesa is the Descendant of Bianca and The Sad Ones. She is the Lover of Kyoto Kasshu. Appearance Mesa is a young woman with Dimgray Hair and Blue Eyes. She wore a traditional dress of a miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day except for the lack of the slit-shoulder seam. She wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders. She wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. Kikyō sported a red Obi, or belt, over all her other garments. Personality Mesa was very introverted. She's quiet, shy, and reserved due to the horrible things she has experienced and due to her being a frequent target for kidnapping because of her special abilities. However, Kyoto's feelings and support allows her to warm up as she begins to open up, and eventually falls in love with Kyoto. Although she has supernatural abilities, she has never considered herself a Newtype nor feel superior to anyone because of it. She love Honey like Kyoto Kasshu could. Abilities While her newtype status is debated, she has several supernatural abilities: advanced precognition, hand-eye coordination, empathic, and limited telepathy. She is able to communicate with animals and understand their thoughts. While she can see the future, she only sees them in limited pictures. Misaki is naturally talented in art and often draws to reveal her thoughts and visions. Background 'Early Life' Before the Birth of Kyoto Kasshu and his siblings, Toshiya Gekko kidnapped Misaki and puts her in the Devil Gundam, to be studied, so that they could understand the power of Newtypes, and use their power to become the most powerful post-war corporation in the world. She was rescued by Kyoto Kasshu with the Forest Spirit's Help. 'Part I' 'Gundam X Part I' ='Meeting Garrod and Tiffa' = After the Forest Spirit Incident, Kyoto and his Siblings in the White Hammer were involved in the 7th Space War and met Garrod Ran and became Friends. Successfully rescuing Tiffa Adill from the Freeden, Garrod heads to the randevu spot to find Reich Anto waiting for him to take Tiffa back. Noticing how terrified the girl is of the man, instead drives off with her, following her directions as they try to evade Reich as he chases them with a trio of mobile suits. Finding an abandoned base belonging to the United Nations Earth military, Garrod finds a GX-9900 Gundam X and climbs into the cockpit with Tiffa. Activating the Gundam, Garrod and Kyoto and Armads engages in battle against the three mobile suits to protect Tiffa. Defeating Reich Anto, Garrod, and Armada comes face to face with the Gundam Leopard and the Gundam Airmaster from the Freeden, and barely escapes the two professional pilots. As Garrod Ran, Kyoto, his Family and Tiffa Adill rest, information brokers spread out and sell information on the battle they had just seen and the appearance of the Gundam X. The pilots of different Vulture groups all track down and locate the Gundam X as Garrod and Tiffa try to make camp in the forest, only to force a battle between the young pilot and an army of mobile suits. As the Gundam X starts to falter due to the vast amounts of mobile suits attacking it, Garrod swears not to let Tiffa die, his words causing Tiffa to use her Newtype powers. Registering the Gundam with a lunar base, the main weapon activates on the Gundam X and Garrod takes aim as the captain of the Freeden tries to make contact with Tiffa to warn her not to let the weapon be fired. 'Gundam X Part II' ='Being Captured' = Registering the Gundams with a lunar base, the main weapon activates on the Gundam X and Garrod, Armada and the Perfect Banshee takes aim as the captain of the Freeden tries to make contact with Tiffa to warn her not to let the weapon be fired. The attempted warning does not reach Tiffa, and Garrod pulls the trigger of the powerful Satellite Cannon at the attacking Vulture mobile suits and land battleships. The damage caused by the firing of the Gundam X and Perfect Banshee's Satellite Cannon is too much for Tiffa's mind to bare and she faints in the cockpit of the Gundam. Using his knowledge of the Gundam X and the Banshee Gundam, Jamil Neate rushes to the mobile suits and captures, them along with Garrod Ran and Kyoto's Family The young pilots is escorted to the brig while Tiffa is taken to the small sick bay on the Freeden for treatment. As the Freeden seeks cover, the mobile suits of the Alternative Company comes under attack by a red Gundam, its pilot stopping the destruction of the Daughtress mobile suits to offer his services to the owner of the company. Setting up camp by a lake, the Freeden observes a battle between a group of Vultures and a strange black mobile armor, and dispatch their two Gundams when the Vultures notice them. aving Olba Frost, the mobile armor pilot offers to help repay the Freeden for saving his life and for allowing him to repair his mobile armor by helping out in any way that he can. As Garrod Ran breaks out of his cell once more to pick flowers to leave by Tiffa Adill's bedside, he is captured by Jamil Neate once more and questioned. But the interrogation is cut short as the first officer of the Freeden runs up to the two and alerts them that Tiffa's condition has taken a turn for the worse. ='Rescuing Tiffa' = With Tiffa's condition growing worse, the crew of the Freeden try to figure out the reasoning of their Captain for taking the girl in the first place and why he is so set on risking a dangerous second assault on the Alternative Company just to get the medical equipment and supplies needed to save her life. Jamil finally agrees to tell his bridge crew and two hired Gundam pilots the reason for his quest, that he was once a Gundam Pilot during the war and as a Newtype he was going to do whatever he could to prevent other Newtypes like Tiffa from being used just in the same manner that he was at her age. Not agreeing with the reasoning behind Jamil's motives, and feeling that the quest he is on is beyond them, Witz and Roybea state that they have fulfilled their contracts by completing and protecting the Freeden during and after the first raid. Leaving the ship with their Gundams, Jamil calls in a favor with three other Vulture captains that he has befriended and with the help of the mysterious Olba Frost, he plans another raid on the Alternative Company. As Garrod argues and tries to get permission to join the sortie to save Tiffa, the crew is betrayed. As Olba escapes the damaged Freeden with a captured Tiffa Adill to the Alternative Company, his brother Shagai makes good on his deal with Fon Alternative and attacks the group of Vulture ships with a team of mobile suits from the Alternative Company. Determined not to let Tiffa fall into the hands of the company, Armada and Garrod takes command of the Gundam X and Perfect Banshee with Jamil's permission and engages in battle against Shagai and Olba in their own Gundams. As the battle continues, Jamil notices similarities in Garrod to himself during the war. Determined not to lose Tiffa again, Fon Alternative uses a salvaged mobile armor from the Space Revolutionary Army to launch a long range attack on the group of mobile suits, not caring if he hits his own or kills the Frost brothers after their service to him. seeing the danger that they are in, Jamil rushes to Garrod and combines what little power he has left from the war with Tiffa's to help him strike back at the Grandeene. 'Gundam X Part III' ='Meeting Carris Nautilius' = At the snow covered town fortress of Fort Severn, the leaders of the town hold a conference, promoting that the town will forever be safe because of the young boy in charge of their military forces, Carris Nautilius is a Newtype. Kyoto and his sister are hopping around the Frost brothers and forces them to withdraw. Angered by their defeat once more at the hands of the boy, Olba rushes in to try and get one last blow in and try and kill Garrod only to find himself meeting one of the Gundams newest weapons. Armada's Gundam with the Dens Federation. Not wanting his younger brother to be killed, Shagai throws himself and his Gundam Versago into the line of fire to protect him. With the threat of the Frost brothers past, Kyoto sneaks into Fort Severn to try and get Honey from a the Vault. While in the capital building he comes across a dark secret of the Mayor and also learns that Carris is actually a Cyber-Newtype, as well as running into another old enemy whose only wish now is to see him dead. Angered by what Kyoto summoned, Olba Frost returns to attack the Freeden to get vengeance, his attack forcing Jamil to once more take command of a mobile suit and defend the ship. The battle between the mobile suits spreads quickly into Fort Severn, and the chaos caused by it is used by Tiffa and Garrod to escape capture. Retreating to safety, Garrod watches and learns as Jamil fights against Carris in his Bertigo, the younger pilot breaking off his attack after he suffers a sudden mental break. Returning to the Freeden, Garrod informs everyone that the Mayor of Fort Severn is actually an ex-scientist from the Space Revolutionary Army, and he is planning to use either Tiffa or Carris to pilot a massive mobile armor called the Patulia. As he gives his report, Carris appears in his mobile suit and Kyoto goes to meet him, the two young pilots are having a conversation about a Huge Honey Tree in Fort Severn. The Dens Federal Forces' Bee Keepers were able to do a Tree Surgery to get the honeybee armada into boxes. Before the bee keepers get the queen, Carris distracted the worker honeybee armada into the boxes thus one sting on Carris' hip. After recovering slightly from his wounds, Carris goes out into a blizzard, planning to end his life since he things it has no meaning anymore since his world has come crashing down around him. Rescued by Kyoto, Armada, Mesa, Tiffa and Garrod, from the cold, they convince the Cyber-Newtype that he does have something to live for and that he can start anew, and be their friend. But the joyous moment is cut short as Ennil arrives in one of Fort Severns mobile suits and kidnaps Carris, taking him back to the fort city. Once back at the fort, the Mayor straps Carris into a capsule in the Palutia, turning him into nothing more but a fighting machine and activates the mobile armor from a control room inside of it with Ennil El. The Patulia slowly rises out from under Fort Severn, destroying much of it in its launch, and then under the command of the crazed Mayor Noama Long, it starts to attack the city. Garrod and the pilots of the Freeden launch an all out attack on the mobile armor, to put an end to the mad Noama Long and his dreams to burn the entire surface of the Earth and kill all of the humans living on it. With the events of Fort Severn behind them, the Freeden gets ready for its next journey, putting into a safe place to make repairs and allowing for two of its Gundam pilots to have some time off. Roybea spends his time delivering roses to all of his girlfriends in the area, spending time with them before heading off to the next town and the next town to give her a rose as a token of his affection for her. He saves one final rose and a bottle of wine for the one woman how he truly loves and cares for, planning to visit her last. As Roybea is off on his own, Witz returns to his hometown to visit with his surviving family and spoil his younger siblings with the earnings of the life he keeps secret from them. Sensing that something isn't right, and noticing changes in his childhood home he finds out a secret that his family was keeping from him, and his mother in turn berates him for being a mobile suit pilot. Leaving home he heads to a bar, sharing his tale with the bartender, the old man giving him some advice that helps put things into order. But his time with the man is cut short as the town comes under attack by a group of maruaders, and Witz defends his hometown with his Gundam, leaving one final gift for his family. 'Gundam X Part IV' ='Blazblue Saga (2015)' = Starting out a new adventure the Freeden and the Dens Federation Aramda heads to a point on the coast that Tiffa senses another Newtype, once there the crew decides to take a break from their long search and constant guard over the ship by having a small beach party. While the rest of the crew relaxes, Tiffa attempts to make contact with the Newtype by going out on a small boat on the ocean, and is promptly searched for by Garrod and Witz in their Gundams. The two pilots find Tiffa being chased by Orcs, a type of Vulture that operates on the Sea and behave like pirates. Not trained in undersea combat, Garrod is quickly over taken by the skilled mobile suit pilots of the Doza fleet, and only manages to escape thanks to the help of Witz and a pod of dolphins. After recovering his weapons lost during the underwater battle, Garrod finds Tiffa by the sea shore talking to the dolphins and discovers that the white dolphin is the one she sensed. As he watches Tiffa swim, be sees a microwave circuit extend from the moon to a point on the distant horizon showing the Satellite System in use. Reporting to Jamil and the others about the microwave circuit, the Freeden starts out over the Pacific Ocean to find the source on the Earth, knowing that it can only come from another Gundam X. While on the way across the ocean they detour to protect the white dolphin from Doza Bale, an Orc captain that uses the brains of dolphins to power his D-Navi System. After a pitched battle, the white dolphin asks Tiffa why humans kill one another, not understanding since dolphins do not kill their own kind. Taking Tiffa's advice to heart, she watches and finds the answer herself, coming to the aide of Garrod and the other Gundam pilots. While on a recovery mission in the Sea of Lorelei, Olba Frost and an Orc captain named Marcus Guy come across a mysterious woman in a sealed container resting on the bottom of the ocean floor. Unsure as to who she is, Olba contacts his brother for information, and as the two brothers try to resolve what is going on the Orc submarine that Olba is on encounters the Freeden. Lead by Tiffa, the Freeden comes under attack by the Orc ship and its mobile suits, the Gundams holding out till Olba enters the battle in his own Gundam. Captured by the massive scissor claws of the Ashtaron, Garrod is helpless in its grasp till all power to his mobile suits and those around him mysteriously shuts off. While on the bridge of the Freeden, Tiffa stands before Jamil and introduces herself as Lucille Liliant. Free of the hold of the Ashtaron and of the mysterious power, Garrod lands a crippling blow to the Orc submarine, forcing it to surface and withdrawal along with Olba Frost. Going back to the Freeden, he learns that Tiffa has become possessed by the mind and power of a Newtype stronger than her, the mysterious woman on the Orc ship and the former instructor to Jamil Neate. She revels to all what happened to her 15 years ago shortly before the end of the war, and the crew agree to help Jamil free her from the ship and her capsule. Turning over control of the Gundam X Divider to Jamil, Garrod instead takes charge on the bridge of the Freeden for a short time, allowing Jamil to take part personally in the rescue of his friend. After defeating the Orc mobile suits, causing enough damage to their sub for them to abandon ship, the Gundam Pilots of the Freeden are faced with a new challenge as a large unknown force appears over the horizon. Damaged and short on supplies, the Freeden puts into port at Saints Island, and independent nation that is thriving because of a power station left undamaged by the war. After being inspected by the customs and immigration officier, Miles Goodman, the Freeden is allowed to stay at the island and the crew to get some rest. Sent out on her own to get most of the shopping done for the ship, Toniya runs across Ennil El, neither knowing who the other is. Becoming friends with the red head, she goes to her bar for a girls night out, and runs into Miles Goodman who is engaged to the woman. Recognizing her as a member of the Freeden's crew, and the encounter with her on the ship, he says so and causes Ennil to leave quickly to the sea port. Quickly purchasing a new prototype mobile armor, Ennil plans an assault on the ship as it leaves the protected waters of Saints Island. Not impressed with the efforts of Colonel Aimzat to capture the Freeden, or his faith in Newtypes, the New United Nations Earth Committee members send as special operative to take care of the task of capturing the Freeden as well as Jamil Neate and Tiffa Adill. Katokk Alzamille, camouflages his team as fisher men whose boat was damaged by and in distress to gain access to the Freeden only to be escorted into a trap set by the crew thanks to the warning of Tiffa. Escaping as a planned attack by mobile suits of the N.U.N.E., Katokk engages in a running gunfight through the Freeden, allowing his team of soldiers to do the fighting as he finds a way for them to get off of the ship safely so that he can take part in a special part of the mission that he had planned just in case of such a thing. Captured and imprisoned on the island, Garrod tells off Katokk, striking a nerve with the soldier and causing him to almost knock him out with one punch. As the crew of the Freeden is held in a cell, Jamil and Tiffa are taken to meet with Aimzat as he plans to move them to the Newtype Labs for research into their powers and abilities. Over hearing the conversation, and interrupting it briefly to put his own two cents in, Katokk leaves to his quarters and looks at a picture drawn by Tiffa, a picture of his dead wife and daughter. As the crew is held captive, they start to plan their escape and recover their Gundams then their ship and the others, but before their plan can be put into action fully, they are betrayed. Guilty about her betrayal, and betrayed by Aimzat, Ennil helps the Freeden crew in their escape as Katokk helps Garrod get onto the transport ship carrying Jamil and Tiffa. As the battle with the escaped crewmen and women of the Freeden heats up on the island, Jamil and Tiffa make their own escape on the transport ship, rushing to get the control unit of the Gundam X to Garrod. Making their way into the cargo hold of the New UNE transport ship, Garrod and Katokk find the new Gundam Double X and are pinned down by enemy fire. Coming to their rescue, Jamil proves that his title as "Hero" is well founded as he takes out the soldiers at the door and allow for both he and Tiffa to get the control unit of the Gundam to Garrod. Seeing more soldiers coming, Katokk uses himself as a human shield to protect the children from the soldiers, telling Jamil and the two teenagers the truth of what the New UNE did during the war and asking for Garrod not to make the same mistakes as those in the past. Running to the Double X, Garrod climbs into the cockpit and activates the new Gundam, escaping from the transport ship to find the Freeden and the Dens Armada escaping the port and an large formation of enemy mobile suits. After escaping from Zonda Epta and evading the New UNE Navy, the Freeden lands in a country in southern Asia called the People's Republic of Estard and are approached by its leader and generals to join with them in their fight against the New UNE military. At first declining the offer, the crew changes their mind after they survive and witness the aftermath of a large carpet bombing raid carried out by the New UNE on civilian areas. Taking part in an operation with the allies of Estard, the Freeden crew launch a two prong assault on an airbase that is responsible for the bombing raids into Estard and its allied neighbors. Garrod leads one team behind the enemy only to encounter the Frost brothers waiting for him, and finds out that the rest of the force is walking into a trap. D.O.M.E. introduces himself to the group of pilots and leaders, telling them all exactly what they must do in order to make the future that they want to come true, and that the idealogy that they hold onto about Newtypes is nothing but a fabrication. Devastated by the news of what D.O.M.E. has to say the leaders of the SRA and New UNE are unsure what to do next as they finally understand. Leaving the moon, the three ships find that the war has restarted due to the Frost brothers, and a final battle between Garrod Ran, Kyoto Kasshu and Family and the two brothers erupts as they pit Satellite Cannon against Satellite Launcher. This marks the end of the The 8th Space War. Kyoto Kasshu, his siblings and the Dens Federation Fleet says goodbye before heading a new adventure to the Planet, Maxus. 'Part II 'Many Adventures of the Avatar' 'Meeting Eggman, Vaatu and Raava' When arriving at the Planet, Kyoto Kasshu, his siblings and the Dens Federation set foot on the Super Continent with the Pokemon. Kyoto and Armada travel to the Mountains only to be found by Doctor Eggman with Egg Hornet. Kyoto is greeted by Eggman and demands that hand over the Chaos Emerald but Eggman, Kyoto and his sister were caught in the battle between Raava and Vaatu, Two years after his banishment, Wan wanted to travel the world to find the other lion turtle cities. During his journey, he was disturbed by a stampede of fleeing spirits, who ran away from the raging fight between the "all-powerful spirits" and the "pocket spirits". He went to investigate, as the battle risked wiping out the entire valley. Kyoto's Pokemon, Charizard a helps Raava continuously battled Vaatu, keeping darkness under control and the world in balance While Armada Gekko with the help of the Dens Federation Fleet fights Eggman with his Egg Fleet and the AGE Devil Gundam. Concerned about the destruction of the environment, Wan approached the two raging spirits and Nations oblivious to their identity, and ordered them to stop. The white spirit, Raava, told him off, saying that the fight did not concern him. However, when he objected, telling her that it was his concern when the lives of spirits and animals were at stake, the dark spirit, Vaatu, begged him for help. Upon hearing that the dark entity had been tortured by his counterpart for ten thousand years, Wan used his firebending to break the hold Raava had on Vaatu. It was only after Vaatu had already fled with the Eggman Empire that Wan learned the error of his actions, as Raava explained who she was and what her purpose was. Feeling bad about his mistake, Wan offered to help Raava track down Vaatu, but was told to stay out of the conflict. After the light spirit flew away, he resumed his goal of finding the other lion turtle cities. Along the way, he came across harvesters with the ability to control the air, and followed them to their city, which was built atop a flying lion turtle. Having no ability to naturally ascend to the flying lion turtle city, Wan constructed a catapult from a living tree to fling himself toward the creature. While conversing with the people living there, Vaatu arrived and his presence turned the peaceful spirits living in the town into raging dark entities. Wan used his firebending ability to protect the people until Raava showed up and knocked Vaatu down. After Vaatu left, Wan noticed that Raava was growing weaker. To rectify his previous mistake, he promised to help Raava despite her disdain for him. In order to do so, Wan requested the airbending lion turtle to grant him the ability to control air. Although no human had ever held two elements before, Wan insisted that he was unlike other humans and could learn to do so. The lion turtle decided to give him the power of air; however, Raava would have to hold the power for him until he mastered it. Together, the two set out to train. Eventually, Raava gave the element of air to Wan by passing through his body and combining their energies. Although a dangerous undertaking, Wan survived the ordeal, and the small alliance set out to find the waterbending and earthbending lion turtles to receive the last two elements. As they drew near to the portal on the day of the Harmonic Convergence, Raava apologized for her prejudiced view of Wan, as she had been unaware that humans had the capability of displaying nobility and courage. In response, he reassured her that they would be able to defeat Vaatu by working together. Wan and Raava traveled through the portal to the Spirit World, while Vaatu emerged from the Northern portal. The dark spirit challenged Raava, but Wan stepped forward to defend her. Using his firebending, Wan attacked Vaatu, though the spirit easily evaded his blasts and retaliated with his tendrils and energy beams. Realizing he was no match for Vaatu, he called upon Raava to help him by merging their energies. Although the merge put him in mortal danger, Wan refused to give up and kept fighting Vaatu. However, the spirit managed to knock him down and pin him to the ground near the Southern spirit portal. When the Harmonic Convergence began, Wan placed his hand on the spirit portal, permanently bonding his spirit with Raava's. This bond created the Avatar Spirit, making Wan the first Avatar. With his newfound strength from the Avatar State, Wan managed to trap Vaatu in an elemental cage and imprisoned him in the hollow of the Tree of Time in the Spirit World and subsequently closed the Northern spirit portal in order to prevent any human from ever physically entering the Spirit World and releasing him. After guiding the spirits in the mortal world to return to the Spirit World via the Southern portal, Wan closed that portal as well, announcing that he would be the bridge between the two worlds and keep balance while teaching the world to respect the spirits. As time passed, Wan tried to maintain the balance in the world, urging the different groups of people to coexist peacefully. However, this proved to be a daunting task, one that he would work at his entire lifetime without ever seeing it come to an end. Years later, an armored and elderly Wan lay resting in the aftermath of a battlefield. Before passing away, Wan apologized to Raava for failing to bring peace to the world. However, the light spirit reassured him that they would always be together through all his lifetimes and would never give up. With that, Wan exhaled his last breath and his spirit, accompanied by the Avatar Spirit, left his body to be reincarnated, thus beginning the Avatar Cycle. 'Kill la Kill Saga' ='Meeting Ryuko Matoi' = After the Battle of Vaatu, Kyoto Kasshu and his sibling set foot on the Island of Honnōji and sets up a Huge High School-like Palace called, Honnōji Academy. Eggman was met by Ragyō Kiryūin, who wants to help him rule the Galaxy through Life Fibers and Clothing. Discovering their shared goals for their worlds-and frustration with certain they agreed upon an alliance. Ryūko's search for her father's killer brings her to Honnō City, where she enrolls in its academy as a transfer student. On her way to the school she encounters Mako Mankanshoku, who she ends up sitting next to in class. Mako informs Ryūko of the Student Council that rules the academy under its president, Satsuki Kiryūin. She immediately confronts Satsuki, showing her the red Scissor Blade used to kill her father, and is convinced by Satsuki's surprised reaction that she knows something about it. Ryūko is intercepted by council member Takaharu Fukuroda, who overwhelms her with the power of his Two-Star Goku Uniform. Aikurō Mikisugi tells Ryūko Matoi about the Life Fiber that gives the Goku Uniforms their unique properties, with Kamui being uniforms made entirely of Life Fiber. He goes on to explain that Isshin Matoi entrusted him to give Senketsu to Ryūko following his death. Meanwhile, Satsuki Kiryūin, who is frustrated that Ryūko wore a Kamui before her, puts on a Kamui named Junketsu, which had been sealed away by her family and gets control of it upon giving it a sample of her blood. The next day, Satsuki confronts Ryūko in her Junketsu, overwhelming her with her new power and showing no shame in her appearance. After hearing Mako Mankanshoku's advice that she should get completely naked, Ryūko comes to understand the true nature of a Kamui and unleashes its full power, allowing her to fight on equal ground with Satsuki. After Ryūko vows to crush Satsuki's ambitions in order to get the answers she seeks, Satsuki challenges her with facing every student she throws at her until they once again meet. Kyoto meets Ryuko and starts explain each other about the Family Generations. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Princess